


Good Morning

by pennydreadful



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/pseuds/pennydreadful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little porny ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some short, sweet smut.
> 
> **Since I get these questions a lot: I fully give my permission for anyone to translate any of my works into any language, make podfics/audiobooks out of them, or post them elsewhere (as long as you give me proper credit). Go for it, you don't have to ask! And thank you very much!**

The warm weight of a bare body against his back, a possessive arm slung across his chest, and the hot, insistent press of a rock hard cock against his hip: if Jensen had ever awakened to something better, he didn't remember. A glance at the clock on the bedside table told him he'd only gone to sleep four hours previously, but he'd never been so pleased to be woken up before he was fully rested.

Jensen closed his eyes again and smiled against the pillow, and stretched languidly to show Jeff he was awake and aware. In response, Jeff tightened his arm across Jensen's chest and kissed the nape of his neck. The soft-prickly brush of his beard between Jensen's shoulder blades made Jensen shiver and turn his face away from the pillow to catch his breath.

Jeff slid his hand down Jensen's body, trailing his fingers slow down his chest to his stomach. Jensen was half hard when he woke up, and now his cock was filling out fully, eager even after he'd been thoroughly drained the night before. They'd fucked for hours, hard and fast, slow and intense, over and over, doing everything to each other and then a little more, until Jensen didn't think he'd be able to function sexually again for a week.

And yet, there it was, and Jeff wrapped his hand around him, big palm and long fingers gripping Jensen firm and stroking him smooth.

Jensen breathed slow and shallow, eyelids fluttering, over-aware of every sound, every movement, ever scent still saturating the sheets. He pressed back against Jeff's slow grinding hips, against his cock sliding smooth across Jensen's sweaty skin. Jeff kissed his neck, his shoulders, nuzzled in his hair, and his breath fell hot across Jensen's ear as he made low sounds of contentment and encouragement.

Jensen thought the combination of exhaustion and overuse would make it difficult for him to reach orgasm. Instead, his pleasure built fast and sharply, until he was keenly aching with the need to come, until the desperation for release nearly hurt. Jeff's hand on his cock became slick and he moved it faster, soft wet sounds invading the heavy-breathing quiet as Jensen's cock throbbed and surged.

Jeff hitched his hips sharply against Jensen's and said against his neck, "You're almost there." His voice was more like a vibration down Jensen's spine than a sound; gruff, husky, comforting and authoritative at the same time.

A few more of those tight, fast strokes, and Jensen came, shuddering from head to toe, choked sounds passing through his lips. Jeff cupped his hand over the head of his cock and Jensen spurted into his palm in long, thick bursts. Jeff pressed tight against his back, their bare skin slick with sweat now.

After they peeled apart, Jensen groaned and rolled onto his back as Jeff rolled away. Jeff grabbed a discarded t-shirt and cleaned off his hand. Jensen's body was heavy and sated and he could have closed his eyes and gone right back to sleep, but he wasn't that much of a jerk. He hauled himself into a sitting position and slid down the bed.

Jeff's cock tasted like sex and salt, like precum and sweat, and stretched Jensen's jaws wide as he took him deep enough to tickle his gag reflex. Jensen bobbed his head slow and smooth and Jeff stroked his fingers through Jensen's hair and sighed and growled pleasurably above him. When Jensen's jaws got tired, he drew back and caressed the plump, leaking head with his tongue until they recovered, then went back to it with vigor.

Much like Jensen, Jeff lasted only a surprisingly short time. Jensen moaned softly around him as the warm fluid filled his mouth. He savored the thickness of it on his tongue for a moment before pulling off and letting it spill out over his swollen lower lip and drip down his chin. He looked up at Jeff, his twitching cock still in Jensen's fist, and Jeff smiled lazily down at him, looking as used-up as Jensen felt.

Jensen went to the bathroom to clean up, snatching up Jeff's white dress shirt on the way. When he came back to the bed he had it on, a little too big for him, enough he could wrap it around himself. He climbed back in bed with Jeff and curled against him, forehead pressed against Jeff's sweat-damp chest.

"This looks better on you." Jeff's voice rumbled in his chest. He stroked Jensen's arm and plucked at the sleeve of the shirt. "I think it'll look even better while you're riding me later."

Jensen curled his lips into a smile, eyes closed. "Yeah, after we get some sleep."


End file.
